Snowflakes on the Raven
by lolsprite31
Summary: Jack and Jaime plans for Sophie's 16th birthday party and at the party, Jack meets someone new. Jack/OC , Kinda dark and angsty in some parts. T for cutting and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N first fic, so Jack is a little OOC and only OCs belong to me. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Snowflakes**

* * *

Jack was talking to his best friend, now 18 year old. Jaime was planning a suprise birthday party for his sister, Sophie.

"We've got everything sorted out, but we need a guest list." Jack said.

"Oh it's only gonna be the guardians. Our parents are out of town for the next two weeks." Jamie reassured him.

"That's it for the party, what do we do now?" Jack asked him.

"We just talk I guess," Jaime said " What's going on in life for you, you meet any girls?" Jaime wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not really. I'm just looking or a girl my age who can see me." Jack sighed.

" I think I know of someone…" Jaime said, stroking an imaginary beard.


	2. Party

**A/N hope you like it. i have no beta reader. sorry. R and R please.**

The special guests arrived early, North bringing a few presents. A few seconds before Sophie arrived, every body hid and closed the curtains. F or a moment, all was silent. Then Sophie came in.

"SURPRISE" Everybody shouted. Sophie was speechless and her face was priceless. She stared at the Guardians.

" Oh my god you guys!" she shouted. "Thank you, now let's party.

DING DONG. The doorbell rang and everybody froze.

"Who could that be, everybody is here already." Jack said.

"Oh I invited her," Jaime said, winking at Jack. He opened the door to a girl. She was slim and around average height. She looked around 16 years old and had creamy vanilla pale skin. Her shiny, layered hair was as dark as midnight and reached down to her waist. Her bangs covered her right eye. The left eye was a bright emerald green. Her soft lips were baby pink. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a snowflake printed on it. She wore a mini skirt and her sneakers were covered in doodles.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Happy birthday Sophie." She said softly.

" Raven! I missed you. Long time no see." Sophie said while doing their complicated hand shake.

" I've missed you too, cousin.

The party continued late into the settled down as North and Bunny argued quietly over which was better, Christmas or Easter. Tooth and Sandy left to do their duties.

Only Sophie, Jaime, Jack and Raven were left. After catching up, they learnt that Raven had moved closer, somewhere down the street. After a while, they each parted ways and said their goodnights.

Jack flew up to the treehouse in Jaime's backyard. North had offered him a room in his workshop but he declined it politely, as he preferred to sleep outdoors. He stared at the moon, unconsciously thinking about Raven. He drifted off to sleep, his mind still full of his newfound acquaintance.

**Raven POV**

I went straight into my bedroom. I washed my face and took a hot shower. I looked at my arms which had a few scars. I felt a twinge of guilt but I reassured my self. ' It's just a little bit. I couldn't help but remember my past life. The abuse of my ex boyfriend replayed in my mind. I shook it out of my head and stepped out the shower. I brushed my teeth and petted my cat, Snowball and fell asleep on my bed.


	3. Chess

**A/N Sorry i took a long time to update. I had a week full of exams. I dont own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I woke up early. I stretched and brushed the dirt off me. I got up and grabbed my staff and flew around the world, spreading winter where it was needed. I finished in record time, almost faster than Bunny. I wanted to hang out with Jaime but he was still asleep. I had nothing to do so I decided to play a prank on Raven. I didn't know her much but something about her interested me. As I was nearing her house, I thought about covering her windows with frost and writing profanities on it but my plan was foiled when I found her awake. I thought about scaring her. I crept up to her window as quietly as I could and prepared to scream 'BOO!' but it was also ruined when she said , "I know you're there."

**Raven POV**

I woke up at 5 in the morning. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I fed Snowball and we ate breakfast together. I brushed my teeth and decided to play Minecraft and League of Legends the entire day. I dressed up in an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. I didn't bother covering up my scars as no one was going to see it anyway. I was playing on the laptop when I felt a presence. I looked at the mirror when I saw a silver haired boy dressed in a blue hoodie and brown pants behind me, outside my window. I rolled my eyes and said, " I know you're there".

I paused the game and turned to him. I opened the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just said " I dunno. Guess I'm bored." He looked around my room and at my cat, who stared at him with wide eyes. Snowball approached slowly and cautiously.

" I like your room," he said.

**Jack POV**

I stared at her room. Everything was covered in snowflakes. Her bed sheets, wall paper , desk , everything had snowflake patterns. I had to admit, I was impressed.

" I know." She said in a monotone, turning back to her game. I sat down on her bed and played with her cat. I watched her play her game. I just watched but I didn't get bored. I felt comfortable just being in her presence. I couldn't tell why. I decided to try talking to her.

" So, what's your cat's name?" I asked.

" Snowball" she replied. "Are you bored? I have a chess set." She asked. She saved her game and closed her laptop. She brought out her chess set and set it up. While doing so, I could not help but notice that she had scars on her arm.

" What happened to your arm?" I asked. Her face turned pink as she tried to hide it.

"Oh nothing." She said quickly. We played 5 games and she beat me 3 to 2.

"Where are your parents?" I asked after a while.

"Dead" she whispered after a pause.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t- " I said but she interrupted.

"Its okay. You didn't know. I live alone anyways. I have a cat for company." She assured me. She checked the clock.'9:30' "I need to go to bed now. See you tomorrow. After school." I flew out her window. I didn't notice the time pass. I looked back and she smiled at me and mouthed me a goodnight.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	4. Opening up

**A/N i dont own. thx 4 all the reviews. you all get virtual cookies and ice cream. BTW,this chapter is longer than the others.**

* * *

**Raven POV**

BEEP BEEP!

I rolled over in bed as I reached over to shut my alarm. 8:30.

'Ugh. I don't wanna go to school. I hate people.' I thought to myself as I got into the shower to get ready to go to school. I dressed up in some long sleeves and jeans. I wore the necklace my mother gave to me before she the accident that took her and my father's life. It was a simple chain with a snowflake pendant. It was all I had left from her, that and a scarf from my dad. I put my sneakers on and got my bag. I was about to leave when I noticed it was a little cold. I put on the scarf, which was a faded blue and put on a jacket. I walked to school and before I entered, I looked up and saw Jack's face looking at me. My heart skipped a beat. I dismissed it as a shock and of course, I did not like him. Just a shock. I smiled at him and went in the school.

"Hey Raven, did you see Santa last night? Haha what an idiot. Everyone knows he's not real! You dork!" Mike, a jock from the football team shouted at me. I got a few other taunts and I heard a whisper behind my back. I was used to this kind of thing. Used to being laughed at, having no friends, used to being alone. I walked to class and doodled on my notebook. After a while I found myself looking at a drawing of a silver haired boy. I tore the page out but I could not bring myself to throw it away. I just kept my notebook and paid attention to the teacher for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I waited for Raven outside the school, near the park. I saw her coming out of the school and towards me. I waved to her and she waved back. We walked to the park and she said,

"What are you doing here?"

"That's what you said last night, right?" I replied

"I don't remember anything of that sort." she said, playing dumb.

"Whatever." I laughed. We sat on the swing. Amazingly, there was no one around.

"Sooo, what did you do today?" I asked. I looked at her bag on the floor and a piece of paper was sticking out. I grabbed it."What's this?" I asked.

"It's none of your buisness." she said quickly and tried to take the paper but I was too fast. I looked at the paper and it turned out to be a drawing of me. Raven looked pretty embarassed, her blush was so cute. I decided to lighten the mood.

"My eyebrows aren't that bushy, and my nose is too big." I teased.

"Well, you try drawing based on memory." she shot back. I made a face and she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just really fun to be with." she said. I don't know why but that comment made my heart race.

"Duh, I'm the guardian of fun!" I said

"Show off" she muttered. As we sat on the swing, I got to know her more.

"I was 5 when my parents died in a car accident. My aunt, Sophie and Jamie's parents, took me in but my parents left me enough money to last more than a lifetime. When I was old enough, I moved out and lived a little bit further away. I enrolled in a school but people laughed at me, calling me an orphan. Only Sam was kind to me. He sort of became my boyfriend but after a while he abused me and stuff. I started cutting. My only friend was a kitten I saved. I adopted it and named it 'Snowball'. I moved out and lived here, to get away from it all. But almost everyday, I fear that Sam will find me and... I don't know what will happen then." she said.

She looked so scared I wanted to hug her tight and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you. You can trust me." I said. I realised i actually meant it.

She looked at me right in the eyes and for the first time, I noticed that her other eye was actually blue.

"I know, I trust you. You're the first person I told about this, cuz you're the nicest person I know." she whispered.

She kissed me on the cheeks and I felt a shot of electricity run down my spin. She stood up and said goodbye and I nodded and barely able to say a goodbye back. I sat there the whole night replaying it.

* * *

**thnx for reviewing. oh and can i have descriptions of Sam in the reviews and i will choose the best **


	5. kitties

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating.I was busy. pls review and enjoy thnxs for the support.**

* * *

**Raven POV**

I went home feeling pretty safe and cheerful. I haven't felt like this in a long time. For as the past 11 years, only Snowball was my friend, I couldn't imagine being alone that long now that I think about it. I used to be a brave little kid until my parents died. And Jack brought me out the shell. All the good feelings went away as I read the note I found in my mailbox.

_Hello Raven, we haven't met in such a long time. I've missed you. I look forward to seeing you again no that I know where you live. You see, you can never hide from me forever, you will be punished for running , and when I see you, you're in for it. _

_Sam_

My blood froze as I read the note over and over again. Sam was coming for me, but I knew him, he wouldn't come immediately, he would torment his victims mentally and when they're weak, he will strike. I steeled myself but I still could not sleep easily. My nightmares were full of Sam and my parents' death.

**Jack POV**

I waited for Raven again after school. She seemed different, she smiled at me but something was off about it. Her eyes lost its sparkle. She walked towards me and as I looked at her, she seemed a little tired. I ignored it but it was hard to. We told jokes but her laugh seemed half hearted, compared to yesterday so I tried to impress her by telling her how we defeated Pitch. I walked her home after a while.

"Goodnight, see y-"

"Shhhhhh" she interrupted. "you hear that?"

Now that she mentioned it, I heard a quiet mewing, wait, a few quiet mews were coming from Snowball's bed, which was under Raven's bed. I followed the sound and looked under the bed. I saw Snowball nuzzling 3 bundles of fur softly.

"Hey Raven, you gotta see this" I whispered. She was at my side in no time, gazing at them.

"Who do you think is the father?" she asked.

"Do you think I would know?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

"Congrats, and goodnight, see you tomorrow." I said as I flew out the window.

**Third person POV**

It continued like that for the rest of the week until the weekend. Each day, they grew closer to each other and soon they became the best of friends.


	6. More than friends?

**A/N New . thnks for all the reviews, keep them coming. for those who ask if the story is real, it is based on my best friend's life and now she is happy with her pet dogs and new boyfriend.**

* * *

**Raven POV**

I watched as Snowball nuzzled her kittens. One was like his mother, pure white but it had a black tail. I guessed that the father must be black, because his brother was black with a white tail. They were beautiful kittens. My eyes wondered over to the drawer where I hid the note I got from Sam. I shuddered. Should I tell Jack? I figured it would be better not to make anyone worry. I looked over my shoulder to look at my calendar.

April 13, my birthday was in 7 days, but not that anyone cared. I counted the days, my summer break was on my birthday. Finally, a break .I looked out my window, Jack's snow was almost gone. He just stayed here for Jaime. Those two were like brothers. I turned out the light and slept, having dreams instead of nightmares, which was rare.

**Jack POV**

As I went home, I saw Sandy spreading dreams and Tooth was with him, collecting teeth from the sleeping children.

"Hey Sandy, could you send an extra special dream over to Raven, it looks like she needs it." I asked. Sandy nodded silently. Tooth overheard me and she seemed to be a little grumpy.

"You know Jack, Sandy is not likely to miss any house, and you should be in bed, Why are you concerned anyway, everybody has their bad days. If you like this Raven this much, then just _marry_ her then!" Tooth then proceeded to fly off into another house.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Sandy. He had a question mark above his head.

"Women these days" I sighed.

I wasn't sleepy yet so I decided to spend time with Jaime.

"Yo waddup Jack! Where have you been!?" Jaime asked as I flew in his window.

"I dunno, hanging out with Raven, I guess."

"Raven? So you_ like_ her or what." Jaime asked. I was about to deny it when I thought about it more. First there was that little peck in the park, I dismissed it as a friendly sort of thing, but the more I thought about, were we _more_ than friends? Did I _want_ to be more than friends?

"She's _pretty_," I said slowly. "I like spending time with her, she understands what it is like to be alone, no friends and stuff. I always think about her and I get these _tingly feelings_ every time we high five or even brush arms." I wasn't sure what it meant though, but now that Jaime asked, maybe I _did_ like her, I don't know.

"Hello, Earth to Jack? Yoohoo" Jaime said to my face, waving his hand in front of it. I was so lost in thought that I forgot he was there." So you like her?" he concluded.

"Uh maybe?" I said.

"Dude, you think she's pretty," I nodded." You get tingly feeling when you touch and you always think about her and lemme guess, you get butterflies and you smile when you see her." I nodded. "Jack, I hate to break this to you but, _you are absolutely in love with Raven_."

* * *

**A/N minor cliffhanger to keep you guys interested. Please review. your reviews keep me updating, even if it is just one review.**

**Special thanks to captain lion, Animerulz21394 and other guests**


	7. continued

**Jack POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked.

""Maybe, I'm exaggerating, or maybe I wasn't that clear. YOU LIKE HER, WAIT NO, YOU _LOVE_ HER." Jaime shouted.

"But what should I do?" It was so confusing. I mean, I knew I liked her from that night in the park but, it was only now that I was sure about it.

"Nothing, for now. You should play it a little slowly. I know Raven. She can hide her feelings really well. Saying that you like a person too soon can ruin the relationship. You have be sure that she likes you too. Just watch how she acts around you," He advised. "I gotta get some sleep, you should too." He said between yawns. I nodded and flew out the window.

**Sophie's POV**

I was eavesdropping on the two boys. I wanted to help Jack. He really needed a girlfriend. I remembered Raven's birthday. Soon, a plan hatched in my head….

**Raven POV**

I was in my room. A knife was in my hand and it was pressing against my arm. With a quick movement of my wrist, a quick sharp pain came and went. Dark red blood oozed out. The pain was satisfying. The bullying at school got worse. Much worse. They shoved me into the lockers and took my lunch money. If I told anyone…. I shuddered. I made a few more cuts and washed the blood away. I missed my parents. Something wet slid down my face. Snowball brushed against my legs reassuringly. I brushed away the tear. I won't cry. I have to be strong. Crying was for babies. I crashed onto my bed, drifting off to sleep.


	8. Birthday

**Raven POV**

I endured the days. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. I planned to skip school on Friday. It was my birthday anyways. And the last day of school too. I woke up to Sophie shaking me and screaming "Happy Birthday" in my ear at 7 in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed at her.

"We need to go shopping. You have zero fashion sense. I rummaged through our closet. The only thing I could find even barely wearable for a party were these sandals." She complained.

I looked at my closet and it looked like a herd of wildebeests stampeded through it. Soon I was dragged into a crowded shopping mall.

"I promise I'll pay for everything. Just don't complain." Sophie assured.

I followed Sophie for hours. My feet were screaming for rest. Sophie finally allowed a break and we sat at Mcdonalds, having a snack before we headed home. I ordered a cheese burger and a diet coke while Sophie munched on a salad and coke.

At her house I explored our findings. Sophie bought me my own make up set, including powder, blush, lip gloss, all forms of cosmetic beauty products available. She also bought me a black party dress cocktail dress, shoes and jewelry.

"Sophie, thanks for everything but why did I get a dress?" I asked.

"Duh. It's for your party later in the evening." She giggled.

"Oh right," I remembered. "Who's invited?" I asked.

"Just Jaime and I, plus the guardians."

"_WHAT?_ Sophie, they could be busy, you know." I informed her.

"It's okay. North and Bunny don't have much to do until Christmas and Easter, Tooth has her mini fairies and Sandman will leave early. Jack already did his duties a while ago. See, nothing to worry about." Sophie reassured. I relaxed, realizing she was right.

For the next few more hours before the party, she worked hard to do our make up, after finding out I had as much make up skill as a monkey without a brain. By five in the evening, I looked nothing like my old, ugly self.

My hair was curled and swept over my shoulder, revealing my two colored eyes, which had mascara and other stuff to make my eyes stand out. My lips were smooth and pink. The way I put it sounded like I had a lot of make up on but Sophie said that it was only a little bit. She had a green dress that complimented her eyes. While making final touches to her face, Sophie asked me a question that mad me stop pacing around..

" Do you like Jack, or do you like like him?"

**Sophie POV**

I asked the question, making it seem random when in fact I was dying to hear the answer. Raven froze. _Gotcha._ After a pause, I broke the silence.

" I'll let you think about it." I whispered to her while I pushed her out the room.

Downstairs, the guest were already there, Jack and Jaime acting like doofuses, playing Xbox. Jack's usual hoodie was replaced by a formal looking shirt and pants. His jack's gaze wandered over to Raven and his jaw dropped. Raven locked eyes with him and smiled shyly. Jaime and I shared the same mischievous grin.

"Well done, sis." He whispered.

Jack POV

Raven looked gorgeous. She was perfect. My head went fuzzy as she squeezed my hand. All I could think was "How can she make me feel this way?"

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. i hope you enjoyed my story so far cuz i wont update til i get 20 reviews. JKJKJK. ill update next week. but seriously... 20 reviews.**


	9. DUNDUNDUNDUN

**A/N Sorry i updated late. any ways heres a new chapter. pls r&r. I tried to improve it as much as possible.**

* * *

**Sophie POV**

The guest started leaving as planned. The idea was to get Jack and Raven some alone time. Soon, it was only Jaime, Jack, Raven and I. While Jack and Raven were left talking in the living room, my brother and I retreated to our bedrooms. I was in the toilet, scrubbing the makeup off my face. Jaime forced me to get Raven and myself a makeover, which meant I had to act a little bit girly. I got dressed and waited for the two soon-to-be lovers to get home.

**Jack POV**

We talked in the living room. We talked about movies and kittens and snowdays, all the time, resisting the urge to kiss her. After a while, she yawned. I offered to take her back home, but she politely declined. She headed to Jaime's room to thank him for the party before leaving. I turned my clothes back to normal and headed to the tree house.

**Raven POV**

I regret declining Jack's offer to take me home. The shadows seemed darker and I felt as if I was being watched. I felt as if something was wrong. I ignored these feelings and walked home. When I reached home, the door was unlocked. I couldn't remember if I had locked it earlier. My cats nipped at my ankles anxiously, as if warning me about something. I ignored them, they were probably just looking for a keyboard to lie on. As I reached my room, I froze. The lights were turned on. I crept up to the door and saw, sitting on my bed was the man I feared the most. _Sam_.

"Hello Raven. It has been a while hasn't it? I missed you. You shouldn't have run away. Naughty girl. You should be punished." His knife that I hadn't realized he was holding, sliced the skin of my face. I punched him as hard as I could. He rubbed his face and the calm look in his eyes was gone, replaced by a furious stare.

" Oooh, getting a little bit feisty now aren't we?" He said as he kicked me to the floor. " It seems you have forgotten your place." Another kick. I stopped listening as furious punches were thrown at me. _Kick. Punch_. _Kick. Kick._ His knife cut me everywhere. I was almost unconscious on the floor when he stopped. I felt as if someone was carrying me. I was thrown into the back seat of a car. I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N I hope this story is good for a first fic. I shall update soon. BTW have you watched Les Miserables? I had to hold back tears. **


	10. Twisted tale

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED OR EASILY DISTURBED. SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**A/N I apologise for not updating. This story is pretty half-assed and short and stupid. I thank all my reviewers and supporters.**

**Raven POV**

I woke up tied to a tree. I did not notice a figure next to me as I struggled to be free. He grabbed his knife and cut a slit in my face. Sam untied the ropes and I tried to run but he was to fast and caught me by the wrist and threw me to the ground.

"Good slaves like you shouldn't run away. You will be my pet from now on." He sneered. I spat in his face as I got up. Who did this witch (the other word that rhymes with 'witch') think he was? This apparently angered him. He kicked me down again. He punched and kicked and called me things so bad Santa would've washed his mouth with reindeer shampoo. I couldn't, wouldn't take it. I mustered all my strength to push him off of me. I grabbed his knife and cut his face. I laughed, tables turned. I kicked his chest and he fell to the ground. I plunged the knife deep into his side. Something about the action felt strange, it felt nice, to see blood oozing out his side. I stabbed him again. It was beginning to be fun. _Stab. Stab. Stab._ I watched as his screams turned into gurgles, and the gurgles turning into silence. I stopped. As I looked up, I saw a silver-haired boy staring at me with wide eyes.

A/N I strongly regret to say that this is the second last chapter before the end. I will miss your reviews. Please review and stuff. just tell me if you want me to put up a sequel. :)


	11. Epilogue

A/N For those who skipped the last chapter, basically Raven got mad which lead her to have a very brief psychotic episode which resulted her in killing Sam. pls review after this. I hope you enjoy

Jack crept up to the mental hospital window until he found her. He flew in and removed her strait jacket. He cussed under his breath. The mental agency had marked her as 'Dangerous'. They thought she was some sort of psycho who had killed an innocent man. They were dead wrong. Jack had seen the whole thing. He watched as he threw her to the ground. He watched as the rage filled her eyes and cloud her thinking.

"Hey Raven." He said as he kissed her.

" Took you long enough. Do you not know how annoying it is to be trapped in that stupid thing?" she asked, referring to the strait jacket. He carried her and flew out the window. They flew off, to Santa's place, where Raven could start a new life.

**A/N there's the end. I know its crappy and stupid but i just cant decide exactly how to end it so i just went for it. See you next time, hopefully still reading my stories. :)**


End file.
